Friends
by etsunara
Summary: Tohru goes to Hogwarts. Bad summary, I know, but if you want more, read the fanfic. For now genre will be friendship, but it may change, depends on where I take this. ON HOLD
1. Prologue

**A/N: So this would be my third fanfiction, so I hope you like it. The first one I published is a Harry Potter/Winx Club crossover, the second one is just Harry Potter, and the third one, obviously is a Fruits Basket/Harry Potter crossover.**

**Disclaimer: Hey, did you guys know I don't own Fruits Basket or Harry Potter? Well, I don't, but enjoy anyways.**

**Prologue**

Tohru Honda

Japan

Shigure Sohma's Residence

Second floor bedroom

Shigure Sohma took the letter addressed to Tohru from the brown owl at his window, slightly confused. He stared at the owl, and the owl stared back. Then, suddenly, the owl swooped away.

"Um, thanks?" Shigure said to the disappearing owl, still confused.

"Who on Earth are you talking to, Shigure?" Asked the voice of Yuki Sohma from behind the man.

"Um, an owl," he said, not taking his eyes off of the window.

"And I thought that stupid cat was the crazy one," Yuki muttered to himself.

"I heard that you damn rat!" Kyo said coming into the room. With that, the two started with their usual argument. They were just like a cat and a rat (if only you knew the irony). They argued until Shigure shut them up.

"Shut up, both of you," he said. The pair stopped and looked at their family member. It wasn't the words that stopped them, but his serious tone, which was rare for Shigure. "I'm serious; an owl came with this letter for Tohru."

"Go get her you stupid cat," Yuki ordered.

"Me? Why me?" Kyo shot back.

"Enough, she should be down soon to make breakfast," Shigure said. The three of them sat at the table until the familiar voice called from the kitchen entrance.

**A/N: Sorry if this is too short, but it **_**is**_** just a prologue, I'll keep you posted. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Letter

FB/HP co

Chapter 1

Letter

Tohru's POV

"Good morning, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked as I entered the kitchen. But I stopped immediately, something was wrong here. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, er, well, we hope nothing," Shigure said. "There was a, er, an owl, with a letter for you, Tohru." He handed me the yellow envelope, it looked like parchment. I took it, opened it, and read it allowed.

_To Miss Tohru Honda_

_Forgive me for this late acceptance letter. Normally, people of your kind get accepted at the age of eleven, however, I found out about you when you turned sixteen. I do apologize for the loss of your mother; she was one of my favorite students, if not the best. To get to the point, your mother was a witch, and so are you. You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I will arrive at your house sometime after you have read this letter; don't worry, I will know when you have read this. You see I know a lot of things, however, I must admit, I do not know everything. I have much to tell you. However, I will explain a few things in this letter so you don't have to listen to me blabber on and on all day. First off, your mother was born in England, and she also grew up there. In England, her name was Ashley Lupin, but I'm not sure what she changed it to. She left England because her brother, your uncle, had an accident. He's still alive, but he's not quite human. I'll leave that for him to explain. By the way, his name is Remus. Remus Lupin. Second thing I want to tell you about is a boy named Harry Potter. You probably haven't heard of him over in Japan, but he's very famous here in England. Some people call him the Chosen One; others call him the Boy Who Lived. Both are correct. That is because a man name Voldemort killed both of his parents with the killing curse, one of the three unforgivable curses. No one has survived it; no one except for Harry. He really doesn't have family left, except for his aunt, uncle, and cousin, who aren't very nice to him. Because of that, his friends have become his family, and I hope the same will happen between the both of you. For now, that is all I will say, though I think I've just explained everything, now all you have to do is ask questions. _

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Albus Dumbledore_

I read and reread the letter a couple of times, still shocked.

"I don't know if I should be happy or insulted," I said, putting the letter on the table and sitting down. However, it was in vain, for the second I sat down, there was a knock at the door. I stood up, and everyone else stood up, too. As a group, we went to the front door to see who it was. Although, I already had a hunch.

**A/N: Sorry for a short chapter again, but I felt it was a good part to end it at. So, did ya like it? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Please review! Thanks!**


	3. Professor Dumbledore

**A/N: I'm back people. I hope I get more reviews soon. Also, I don't allow anonymous reviews anymore. And that's only because I like to reply to my reviewers. I don't care if you like it or not, I love to hear your opinions. My personal belief is that I won't please everyone when I write. So weather you like this or not, please tell me. I really want to be a writer, so if you guys could also review my writing skill, that'd be great! Thank you!**

**Chapter 3**

**Professor Dumbledore:**

**Tohru's POV**

"Hello, Miss Honda, my name is Professor Dumbledore," the man said. He had silvery white hair, and long beard of the same color, and half-moon spectacles. He wore midnight blue robes.

"Oh, um, hello, sir!" I exclaimed, slightly shocked to see him so soon. I wanted to invite him in, but since this really wasn't _my_ house, I didn't feel it was my place to do so.

"Please, come in," Shigure said. It was as if he read my mind.

"Oh, would you like some tea?" I hastily asked.

"That would be wonderful!" He said excitedly.

I hurried to the kitchen to start the tea, the others right behind me.

"So," I said from the stove. "My mother was born in England?"

"Yes," he said with a sad smile. "I truly am sorry about her death; she was one of my favorite students. What was her name, anyways?"

"Kyoko," I said softly. "My father's name was Katsuya. I really not sure if my mother changed her last name, though. She never told me about this."

"Naturally," the old man said. "Muggles aren't allowed to know about us."

"Um, 'Muggles', sir?" I asked confused.

"Non-magic people," Dumbledore said.

"Oh, but then what about Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure?" I asked. "Do they need to leave?"

"No, no, they should hear this. I'll allow it, although it's not my place to decide. It's the Ministry of Magic's decision, but they probably won't find out, and if they do, I'll vouch for your friends," Dumbledore said. "By the way, the Ministry of Magic is like the police of our people. They make and enforce the laws of the magical world. I must jump to the point and ask you, Miss Honda, would you come to Hogwarts to learn magic? It would be a great help for Harry."

"Well," I said. "I really don't know, how could I leave all of my friends here? Yuki, and Kyo, and Shigure, and Hana, and Uo! I can't leave them!"

"I thought you might say that," he said. "Okay, Yuki and Kyo can come, and since Shigure is your guardian, he can come too."

"Wait one minute," a new voice said. Everyone looked over to the kitchen entrance to see Akito. "You can't decide that, you useless old man."

"No, Akito, I can't," Dumbledore said calmly. "But they can."

"No, they can't," Akito said coldly.

"Yes they can; they have a right to know," Dumbledore said just as calmly.

"Wait," Yuki said. He looked frightened of Akito. "How do you know each other?"

"I taught Akito," Dumbledore replied happily. "Actually, all of the –"

"Shut up!" Akito exclaimed. "I don't want them to know! I forbid it!"

"I'm not a member of your Zodiac, Akito," he replied. "Be silenced or I will silence you myself."

"What's this all about?" Kyo asked, getting annoyed.

"You and Yuki are wizards," Dumbledore said. "Actually, all of the members of the Zodiac are, or, they have the potential to be wizards, however, you two are the only ones who have signs."

**A/N: There you go. Sorry it's so short, and kind of leaves you hanging, I guess. The next chapter will take place after they've gotten their wands and supplies and stuff; they'll be on the Hogwarts Express. Sorry if I'm jumping around too much, but I kind of want to get to the sorting. By the way, they'll be in their sixth year, and so will Ron, Harry, and Hermione. This is basically the sixth book, just the characters from Fruits Basket. Hope you liked it, please review soon! I love it when you do! Don't be afraid of saying bad things either, I want to be a writer, so I need to hear constructive criticism so that I can improve.**


	4. The Hogwarts Express and the Sorting Hat

**A/N: Not much to say right now, so, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own fruits Basket. I feel like I forgot to do this in my last chapter, so if I didn't, I'm doing it now, if I did, well, forget I said anything.**

**Chapter 4:**

**The Hogwarts Express and the Sorting Hat**

**Tohru's POV**

"Bye, Shigure! I'll write! We all will!" I called from the window of the train, waiving frantically. Yuki and Kyo waved a small good-bye, but other than that they really didn't do much.

"Oh, my beautiful little flower, how will I survive without you?" He cried, waving frantically.

"He's such a pervert, don't listen to him, Tohru," Kyo said.

"Let me take your trunk, Miss Honda," Yuki said.

"Oh, no, it's okay, Yuki, you have your own trunk to worry about," I said hastily.

"Oh, let me take it," Kyo said, rather annoyed. "I all ready took care of my trunk." With that he grabbed it and took it to an empty compartment.

"So, are we supposed to meet this 'Harry Potter' on the train, Miss Tohru?" Yuki asked after he put his trunk away.

"That's what Professor Dumbledore said," I replied timidly. I wasn't nervous talking to Yuki and Kyo, okay, maybe just a bit, but no more than usual. I was really nervous about meeting Harry, what if he didn't like me? What if he was really mean to me? Then what would I do?

"Um, excuse me," a boy said from the open compartment door.

_Looks like we forgot to close the door_, I thought to myself.

"What do you want?" Kyo asked rudely.

"Um, my name's Neville, Neville Longbottom. I'm a friend of Harry's, would you like me to fetch him?" He asked.

"Oh, yes please!" I said excitedly.

"Okay, I'll be right back!" The boy turned and ran off.

"What do you think he'll be like?" I asked.

"Well, the old man said he had black hair, green eyes, glasses, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead," Kyo said.

"I meant his personality," I said.

"Well, how am I supposed to know?" Kyo grumbled at me. "We've never met him."

"Kyo, don't be so rude!" Yuki scolded.

"Oh, it's okay, Yuki, I'm used to it," I smiled.

"That's even worse," Yuki said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Never mind." Yuki just shook his head.

"Um, hi," a blacked haired boy said, coming into the compartment. He was followed by a red haired boy and a bushy, browned haired girl. "My name is Harry Potter, and these are my friend, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Hey," Ron said.

"It's a pleasure," Hermione said.

"So, you're Professor Lupin's niece?" Harry asked me.

"Yes, I guess I am," I said. "My name is Tohru Honda, and these are my friends, Kyo and Yuki Sohma."

"Hey," Kyo said.

"It's a pleasure," Yuki replied.

"It's nice to meet you," he said, and then muttering something to himself.

"What was that? I didn't catch that last part," I said.

"Oh, um, nothing," he said.

"Professor Dumbledore said we were to teach you the basic spells so that you'll be ready for school," Hermione said. "I trust you all have wands?"

"Yeah, we do," I replied, taking mine out to prove it. Yuki followed suit.

"Take out your wand, you stupid cat," Yuki said angrily.

"Why should I listen to you, you damn rat?" Kyo asked.

"Please, Kyo, take out your wand, you don't want to be behind, do you?" I asked him.

"… No, I guess not," he replied reluctantly, pulling out his wand, too.

"Okay, so first, I guess I'll teach you how to levitate things, here," she said, reaching into her bag and pulling out three rolls of parchment. "We'll use these, since they're light. In class we used feathers. Now, this isn't the first spell we learned in Charms, but it is still pretty easy…" The girl by the name of Hermione started to explain the spell _Wingardium Leviousa_, _Lumos_, and also how to turn a match into a needle. And that was just their first year. For the rest of the trip she taught us all sorts of spells, though I think I forgot half of them. Once she was done, Harry said that he wanted to teach us some advanced Defense against the Dark Arts, but we ran out of time.

"I really would like to teach you that stuff, since Dumbledore probably brought you here to help in the final battle, or so I assume," Harry said. "I'll have to teach you that stuff later. For now, get your robes on, we're nearly there.

After that, everything seemed to fly by. We sat with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in carriages that pulled themselves to the castle. Everything was going smoothly until right as we got out of the carriages. We were about to enter the castle when a blond boy with to large boys behind him come up.

"Who are your new friends, Potter?" He asked meanly. I was about to introduce myself, but Harry spoke first.

"Get out of my way, Malfoy. It's none of your business," Harry said coldly.

"Who's your new girlfriend?" They boy by the name of Malfoy said, completely ignoring Harry. He rudely pushed Harry out of the way and put both hands on my shoulders, his face inches from mine. "So, what's your name, cutie?"

"Stay away from her!" Kyo shouted, and I saw Yuki holding him back. It took all of his strength to keep Kyo off of Malfoy.

"Uh, um, Tohru," I said timidly. "Tohru Honda."

"I said it was none of your business!" Harry said, pushing Malfoy off of me. "Now get away from her!"

"Yeah, you better, or I'll wipe that damn smirk off your face!" Kyo shouted.

"Kyo, be quiet, you're attracting a lot of attention!" I whispered frantically.

"She's right, Kyo," Yuki said.

"Ah, who asked you, you damn rat?" He asked rudely, but quieter none the less.

"Come on, guys, let's go to dinner," Harry said. We all agreed and followed Harry to the castle dining room. What did Harry call it, the great hall? Yeah, that was it. We didn't make it to the great hall, however, for Professor Dumbledore was there waiting for us.

"Ah, hello Harry, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo," he said.

"Hello, sir," Harry said.

"Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, if you don't mind waiting here, you will be sorted into your houses before the first years, just come in when Professor McGonagall comes to get you," he instructed us. And right on que **(A/N: Please tell me if I spelled that wrong. Spell check said it was wrong, but said it was right, so, yeah.)**, and old lady came over to us. "Ah, Professor McGonagall, these are our new students. Send them in when I'm ready."

"Of course," she replied. She stood at the door silently. Yuki and I waited patiently in silence, but Kyo just wasn't that patient.

"I'm so board, when will he call us in?" He complained.

"Shut up, you stupid cat," Yuki said. "We've been waiting for only five minutes.

"Please welcome three new students, they will be in their sixth year, I might add," we heard Professor Dumbledore call form the great hall.

"That's your que, follow me," Professor McGonagall said. And we did. She explained to us that she would call our names and place the hat on our heads and everything.

"Honda, Tohru!" She called out first. I went up to the stool only after Kyo and Yuki gave me a gentle nudge forward (Kyo's being a bit more violent than Yuki's).

"Interesting, you are a very brave person, especially after all your hardships," a voice in my head said. "I know where I'll put you, GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted out, surprising me. I hurried over to sit next to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and turned eagerly to see who was next.

"Sohma, Kyo!" McGonagall shouted out. He ended up in Gryffindor to, as did Yuki.

After the new first years were sorted, food magically appeared on the tables. As I reached for some chicken, a ghost floated through the table and I screamed.

"Hello, I'm Sir Nicholas," the ghost formally introduced himself.

"Oh, um, hi," I said.

"Sorry if I scared you," he said.

"Oh, no, not at all!" I said hurriedly. He nodded and floated away while I was still staring at the spot he appeared. Then I caught the blond boy's eye. He was smirking at me. I stared back at him.

"Miss Honda, is something wrong?" Yuki asked. I looked away and at Yuki and Kyo who were staring at me.

"Um, no, nothing is wrong," I replied. I looked back the boy, but he was eating dinner. I decided to do the same.

Soon, dinner was over, and we were lead to our common rooms, and, from there, our dormitories. I was asleep as soon as I hit the bed.

**A/N: So, I hope you liked it. This one was a bit longer. I want to know, do you like it when the chapters are shorter or longer? Please tell me in your reviews!**


	5. Quarrel at Breakfast

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Five:**

**Quarrel at Breakfast:**

**Kyo's POV**

I woke up and the first thing I saw was that damn rat Yuki. My first instinct was to yell at him to get out of my room, and as I got up to do that, I realized I wasn't in my room. That was when I remembered I was at a school for witches and wizards.

"What kind of freak dream is this?" I asked, accidentally out loud.

"It's not a dream, stupid cat," Yuki said groggily.

"Ah, who asked you?" I shot back at him.

"You did, I thought, or were you just talking out loud? I hear a lot of the past cats did that, especially the stupid ones like you," he said, sitting up.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Be quiet, you'll wake everyone up!" Yuki said.

"Too late," someone said. I looked over to see Harry sitting up. "But it doesn't matter, we should get up anyways." He got out of bed and pulled on his robes. Then he took out his wand and did a swish and flick motion that I recognized as the spell _Wingardium Leviousa_. I wasn't sure what he was doing until I saw Ron's blanket fly off of him. Harry laughed, and I even smiled at that as Ron stirred groggily in his bed.

"What's your problem, Harry?" He asked as he finally came to.

"Had to get you up somehow, didn't I?" Harry asked. Ron got out of bed and pulled on his robes. I just sat there until someone called out to me.

"Are you coming, or are just going to sit there all day like a stupid cat, stupid cat?" Yuki said.

"I was just about to! Damnit, leave ne alone," I yelled at him. I hurriedly got dressed and rushed downstairs with my bag of books I got from Diagon Alley. I was surprised to find that Akito had a vault of gold, but he only told us about it, we weren't allowed to use it. Go figure. Instead, Remus Lupin, Tohru's uncle, let use get money from his vault. Somehow, Yuki and I were going to pay him back.

"Good morning Yuki, Kyo," Tohru greeted us. "How did you sleep?"

"What does it matter? Why do you care anyways?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," she said quietly.

"Ah, it's not your fault. Stop apologizing so much!" I told her. It was so much easier to yell at Kagura.

"Oh, right, sorry, I mean, I will," she said hastily, looking down. I wanted to groan, but I held it back, knowing another wave of 'I'm sorry' would come.

"Say, what do you guys have for breakfast here anyways?" Yuki asked. At this point we had left the common room and were already heading down the stairs.

"Eggs, bacon, toast, that kind of stuff," Harry said. "Oh, and there's porridge, too."

"What, no stewed leaks?" I mocked Yuki.

"At leas I don't eat fish," he replied back.

"What? Is that really what you have for breakfast?" Hermione said. We nodded. "That doesn't sound very appetizing."

"It is," I said. We entered the great hall and immediately ran into the Malfoy kid from yesterday.

"Hey, there, beautiful, I never did get your name last night," he said.

"Um, yes you did," she told him, looking down.

"Do I have to tell you again?" I asked, stepping in between him and Tohru.

"Tell me what, orangie?" He asked smirking.

"Tell you too stay away from her!" He shouted.

"Yeah, you probably do," he said, and he pushed me out of his way. "It's a pity you're not in Slytherin." He said to Tohru.

"Oh, but I like it in Gryffindor," she said. "See, my friends are in Gryffindor."

"But are they the right friends?" Malfoy asked her. I couldn't take it anymore. I got up in that boy's face, pushing him away from her.

"Leave. Her. Alone." I said menacingly under my breath.

"Yes, I'm sure they are," she said. She then proceeded to do something neither Yuki or I thought possible of her: She pushed the blond snob out of her way and went to have breakfast. Yuki, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I followed her.

"Good job, Tohru," I said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked.

"For standing up for yourself," I said.

"Oh," she said looking down. Then, she looked back up with that goofy grin of hers. "Thanks!"

We had breakfast and listened to Harry, Ron, and Hermione explain the classes to us. When breakfast was over, McGonagall, our head of house, gave us our schedules. When she gave Harry his, she stopped and started asking him questions.

"Why aren't you taking Potions this year, Potter?" She asked in her strict voice.

"Well, I didn't get a high enough score on my O.W.L.'s to take Potions this year, Professor," Harry explained.

"That's true," she said. "Well, at least when Professor Snape was teaching. However, Professor Slughorn would be more than happy to have you in his class. You, too, Weasley."

"Yes, Professor," Harry agreed. He looked rather happy; Ron, on the other hand, looked as depressed as it seemed possible.

"So," I said, looking at my schedule. "Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Herbology, and Defense against the Dark Arts. Sounds simple enough."

"You wish," Hermione said. "This year is going to be brutal. We have our N.W.E.T.'s this year, and they're way tougher than the O.W.L.'s."

"Wonderful," I said. "As if _regular_ high school wasn't hard enough."

"Oh, but it'll be fun, Kyo," Tohru said.

_She looks as happy as ever_, I thought to myself.

"Well, we should probably head to class. We have Potions," Hermione said. "Ugh, with Slytherin, too."

**A/N: Sorry for the lat e update, I've been sick, and when I'm sick, I'm not allowed on the computer. But I'm feeling better! Please review! I always love them, good or bad. Be honest because I want to be a writer, so I want to be as good as I can get! Hope you like this chapter. Next chapter will go over their first day of class, and then I think the next one after that will be winter break. AND you'll learn more about Akito (how he is in this story, that is. Not the manga/anime).**


	6. First Day of Classes

**A/N: oaky, here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket OR Harry Potter, pitty, isn't it?**

**Chapter Five:**

**First Day of Classes**

**Tohru's POV:**

I listened to Harry explain to Slughorn that he and Ron didn't have books and equiptment. I opened my book to tha page instructed.

"We have to make a Draught of Living Death?" I asked.

"Aw, man," Kyo complained in a whisper. "This is gonna be a pain in the ass." I looked at the potion instructions.

"Oh, but this will be easy!" I said. Kyo and Yuki gave me confused looks. "Well, it's just like cooking, see? It has instructions and everything!"

"Oh, then I might be able to beet you in this, you damn rat!" Kyo said.

"As much as it pains me to say, the stupid cat is right," Yuki siad. "I can't cook to save my life."

"Oh, I"m sure you'll do fine, Yuki!" I said encouragingly. He nodded, bu I knew he wasn't convinced. When the teacher called the class to order again, Harry was looking proud, and so was Kyo, but Hermione and Yuki looked like a mess. I smiled, proud of what I made. Slugorn went around and announced Harry the winner, but said mine was second.

"Good job, Harry," I said as we left.

"How _did_ you do it, Harry?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"I read the instructions," Harry said simply.

"You should be in Slytherin," a cold voice said behind us.

"Who, me?" I asked turning around.

"Yeha, you could get us valuable points for our house," Draco said coldy.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry said. And Hermione and Yuki pushed the group forward before a fight could start.

Next was deffense against the Dark Arts, which was extremly interesting. Following that was Charms, then Transfiguration, then History of Magic, then Herbology. Harry, Ron, and Kyo had a free period, while Hermione had runes, and Yuki and I had decided to take Care of Magical Creatures (with the permision of Professor Dumbledore).

"This class sounds interesting," I said as Yuki and I walked down to our class. Hermione had said the Hagrid, her, Ron, and Harry's friend, tought it, but she didn't know why we were taking it. Curiousity, I guess. I wold have loved to say that curiousity killed the cat, or at least realed it in, but that didn't seem right to call Yuki a cat. Sure, the other guys wouldn't take it literally, but Yuki would, and I didn't want to offend him.

Hagrid was very tall man, or half-giant, as he said, and he had dark, curly hair.

"You two the only ones?" He asked. We nodded. He nodded in understanding, and proceded to review the last year, since we didn't take it last year anyways. The class was fun and interesting, and I didn't get why no one else was taking it. Yuki and I even got to ride a hipogriff.

All in all, the day was great. Until the end when we were all huddled around the common room fire doing homework. We went to bed tiered but satisfied. All of my homework was done, and I was ready for the next day.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry if it's short, I kind of want to get it done with. Please review, you know I like it!**


	7. Winter Break

**Chapter Seven:**

**Winter Break**

**Tohru's POV**

"Hey, Harry, Ron, Hermione," I said to my friends. "How would you guys like to come home with us over the break?

"That's very nice of you, but is it okay?" Hermione asked.

"I sent a letter to Shigure, and he said it was fine," I said.

"He said what?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I'm not going to keep you two from your families New Years celebration this year," I vowed. "So I asked Shigure if Harry, Ron, and Hermione could come and keep me compony."

"Oh, well, you know I don't even want to go bacck there," Kyo said. "Besides, no one would want me back there."

"And I really don't want to see Akito," Yuki said. "So we'll join the four of you."

"Oh, but this is specifically so you don't have to!" I said.

"I know we don't _have_ to, Miss Honda," Yuki said smiling. "But we _want_ to. There is a diference, you know."

"I know, but still," I said, pausing and tyring to come up with a good reason. "They're your family, you can't skip out on New Years twice in a row!"

"Watch us," Kyo said.

**Platform 9 and 3/4**

"Tohru! Tohru, oh my beautiful flower has returned!" A crying Shigure called out in greeting. "Oh, and these must be your friends."

"Yeah, this is Ron, Harry, and Hermione," I pointed each one out as I said their name. They smiled in greeting.

"You guys ready to go back to Japan?" Shigure asked.

"Japan? You never said you lived in Japan!" Hermione accused.

"Didn't I? Oops, must have slipped my mind," I said smiling.

"This is briliant. I've only been to Japan once, it was on a vacation with my family. I was only five, so I don't remember much, but I can remember some of it," Hermione explained. "Oh, Harry, Ron, you'll just love it there!"

"I'll take your word for it," Harry said. Hermione started asking Yuki and Kyo questions about their house and culture, while Harry and Ron continued their discusion of quidittich from the train ride. I took this time to talk to Shigure.

"Shigure, am I right to assume we can't tell Harry, Ron, and Hermione about the Zodiac Curse?" I asked.

"I would have to talk to Akito, but I would assume so," Shigure said.

"I mean, Hermione told me all about these things called animagus. They're people who can turn into animals," I explainedd. "So all of this stuff wouldn't be unusuall for them."

"Again, I would have to talk to Akito," Shigure said. This was one of those rare times that he was serious about something.

"Okay," I said.

"In fact," Shigure said. He looked around, searching for something. "Ah ha!" He ran off towards a phone booth.

"What are you doing, Shigure?" I asked.

"Calling Akito," he called over his shoulder. We stood there for a couple of minutes before he came back.

"Okay," he said. "Ron, Harry, Hermione, I've got some things to tell you when we get to my house." We headed off towards the exit of the train station, but some one called out to us, making us stop and turn.

"wait!" It was Uncle Remus, and a woman with short bubble gum pink hair. "Harry, Professor Dumbledore wants us to go with you. As protectin."

"Protection?" Hermione asked. "Does he honestly think Voldemort will follow Harry to Japan?"

"Honestly, I really don't know," Remus said. "But he said something about not trusting Akito." I saw that Shigure looked like he was hiding something, but I don't think anyone else saw, or if they did, they didn't care, so I just shrugged it off.

"By the way," the woman with bubble gum pink hair said. "My name's Tonks."

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Tohru Honda," I said.

**Shigure's House**

I opened the door to Shigure's house and walked in, dragging my trunk behind me. I surprised when the weight of the trunk suddenly left my hand. I looked around to see Kyo dragging his trunk and my trunk.

"But, Kyo-" I said, but he cut me off.

"It's not problem, really," he said.

"Okay," I said. When I went into the kitchen, I was imidiatly greeted by an enthisiastic Momiji, who hugged me with all his mgith, transforming right in front of Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Oh, are you an animagus?" Hermione asked.

"Am I a what?" Momiji asked.

"Big sister, you're home!" Kisa said excitedly, hugging my leg.

"Hi Momiji, hi Kisa. How have you been?" I asked.

"Great," Kisa said. "School's going good, too.

"I've been fine, but it really isn't much fun when you're gone, Tohru," Momiji said.

"Ron, Harry, Hermione, Remus, Tonks" Shigure said. "I have something I want to tell you." Shigure explained about the Cineese Zodiac Curse. Yuki and Kyo looked dumb struck. "Oh, you two, do you honestly think I would have told them if I didn't have Akito's permision? If I did, Tohru might have lost her memory. Speaking of which, you five can't say anything about this or you will lose your memory."

"Gotcha," Tonks said. Everyone else agreed.

"Oh, and one more thing," Shigure said. "Everyone pack your bag, because we're going to the main house!" Kyo and Yuki practically fainted. The five new comers, however, looked positively estatic.

"Will we get to meet more people from the Zodiac?" Hermion asked excitedly.

"Why are we going to the main house?" Kyo protested before Shigure could answer.

"That was Akito's deal, I could tell them everything, but everyone had to come to the main house then," Shigure explained.

"Oh, this will be so much fun!" I said estatically.

"Kyo, Yuki, are you going to come, too?" Shigure asked.

"We have a choice?" Yuki asked.

"Yup. You can come on your own free will, or you can come by force," Shigure said. "Your choice."

"Fine, we're coming," Kyo and Yuki said simultaniusly, and then they glared at each other.

We all piled into Shigure's car, which was enchanted to fit everyone by Reumus, and we headed to the main house.

**A/N: Okay, so hopefuly you'll learn more about Akito next chapter. Please review!**


	8. The Main House

**A/N: Okay, here's the next chapter, this one will just be them settling into the main house, then there will be some stuff wiht Akito.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I feel like I haven't done this? Well, I don't own Fruits Basket or Harry Potter, but you guys probably could have fugred that out yourselves, this is just for legal matters. Okay, one with the story.**

**Chapter Eight**

**The Main House**

**Tohru's POV**

"Wow, it's so big!" Hermione siad.

"Yeah, it's bigger than the castel," Harry said.

I had already been to the main house once, but I hadn't had a good chance to look around it yet, so I was really excited.

"Alright everyone," Shigure said when we had parked and gotten out of the car. "Welcome to the Sohma main house. We will all be staying in Hatori's house, though, but you are welcome to explore the place. My suggestion is that you stick with Yuki, Kyo, Hatori, or myself, so that you don't get lost."

Everyone agreed and took their suitcases into Hatori's house.

"Hello one, hello all," a man with black hair said. He had hair covering one of his eyes, and he was in a suit. "My name is Hatori. All the gust rooms are upstairs, but since there aren't many, girls get one room, guys get one room, and Shigure you'll get your own room."

"Aw, Hitori, why?" Shiugre complained as we all headed upstairs.

"I thought that you would like that," Hitori said sarcastically. "Oh, yeah, the girs room is on the right at the end of the hall, and the boys rom is on the left at the end of the hall!" He called up to everyone.

"Okay, thank you, Hitori!" I called back. Hermione and I found our room. There were two beds in the room, one on each side of the room, there was a trunk at the end of each bed, and a vanity mirror in the middle of the room.

"This is a wonderful room!" Hermione siad, looking around in pure wonder.

"Well, I"m gonna go find Momiji, Hatsuharu, Kisa, and Hiro," I said. "I'll introduce them to you later." As I left the room, I nearly ran into Harry and Ron. "I'm sorry." Kyo and Yuki were standing in the doorway of their room.

"Where are you goign, Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"I'm going to go find Momiji, Hatsuharu, Kisa, and Hiro," I siad. "Want to come?"

"No, thanks," Yuki said. "It'll be hard enough to live with them at the New Years celabration, I'll wait until then to see them."

"Sure," Kyo said rather reluctently.

"Where are you kids off to?" Shigure asked in his usual playful voice.

"Just to Momiji, Hatsuharu, Kisa, and Hiro," I said.

"Ah, Tohru, you don't have to tell him everythign!" Kyo complained, and he grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

**A/N: Well, hope you liked it, and I hope it's not too short, I never can tell with google documents. Well, please review! Sorry I didn't write about Tohru and Kyo going to go meet Momiji, Hatsuharu, Kisa, and Hiro, I didn't feel like it, and I didn't think it was that important. I think you guys know that Momiji and Kisa will greet her with a big hug, Hatsuharu will act like he doesn't care and Hiro will order Tohru around and act a lot older than he really is. Okay, agian, please reveiw! Also, if anyone knows how you can get your chapters to be read by a Beta Reader, that'd be great. Than my stories wll be even better!**


	9. Akito

**A/N: First off, I got an anonymous review from some one by the name of Riri. If you are reading this chapter, I just want to say that I appreciate your review, and also that I don't really care what people post about this, just them reading it and reviewing it is enough to keep my spirits up. Also, to everyone in general, I've turned off anonymous reviews just because I like to reply to them. Please, say what you want. NO flames, but constructive criticism is ALWAYS welcome. In addition, if any one is interested, I've started writing a Star Wars/Eragon crossover, so if you want to read it, be my guest. Also, I am SOOOO sorry for the late update.**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Akito**

**Harry's POV**

"Harry," Shigure said, coming up to find me in the girls' room with Ron and Hermione.

"Yes?" I asked, somewhat curious.

"Akito wants to see you," he said. Why did he sound so nervous about this?

"Um, okay," I said standing up. Ron and Hermione followed suit.

"He wants to see you alone," Shigure said. "Sorry." Ron and Hermione nodded, but they didn't sit back down.

"Um, Shigure," Hermione said timidly.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can we come with you, but just wait outside Akito's room?" Hermione asked. "Harry is our best friend, if he gets into trouble, we want to be able to help him as soon as possible."

"Fine," Shigure said after a moment's hesitation. "Follow me." He led us out of Hatori's house, and through the large grounds of the Sohma main house. As we walked, we saw Tohru, Kyo, and four other kids talking under a tree. One guy was dressed in black, and he had white hair with black roots. Another boy had blond hair, but was dressed like a girl with a blue sailor skirt. The youngest girl had orange hair, and the last guy had blonde-brownhair and looked like a rebel.

"Hi, Shigure!" Tohru called. "Harry, Ron, Hermione, come over here, I want you to meet some of the Sohma's!"

"Um, I can't," I called back. "Akito wants to see me." Kyo and the four kids I didn't know looked uneasy at the mention of Akito wanting to see me, but Tohru seemed unfazed.

"Oh, well, Ron, Hermione, do you want to meet them?"

"I'm sorry," Hermione said. "But we're worried about Harry. "He's our best friend, and we're going to wait outside the room while they talk, in case Harry needs us. Later, okay, Tohru?"

"Okay," Tohru replied. She didn't seem disappointed at all. Our group continued onward, until we reached a large building that I assumed was at the center of the compound. We entered and walked down a long hall.

"Okay, Harry," Shigure said, stopping at a door at the end of the hall. "When you go in, you need to kneel on the cushion in front of Akito, got it?"

"Yeah, thanks," I said. Shigure knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a cold voice that was shockingly similar to Voldemort's. I gulped and pushed the door open after getting nods of ecouragening, however timid, from Ron and Hermione. I walked in and did just as Shigure instructed me.

"Harry Potter," he said. Man, this guy was just too much like Voldemort, it was getting a little creepy. Out of habit, my hand stealthily flew to my pocket where my wand was. Thankfully, Akito wasn't looking. In fact, his back was to me.

"Yes?" I asked. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I did," he said. He still didn't turn around, but I could tell he was thinking about something. "Hmm, how should I put this?" He seemed to be talking to himself.

"Um, put what?" I asked.

"I don't really like you," he said. This is why he wanted to talk to me privately?

"Is that all?" I asked, prepared to stand up.

"No." He finally turned around, but he didn't look at me. He walked straight to the door and locked it.

"Why are you locking the door?" I asked.

"I can't have any witnesses, and if your friends ran in here to save your life, that would be really annoying," he said.

"Save my life?" I repeated dumbly. "From what?"

"From me, of course," he said with a laugh. "Well, I'm not going to take your life, that would be against my master's orders, but you won't be going back to school." I watched as Akito rolled up his left sleeve and saw, to my horror, the Dark Mark. He pulled out his wand, and moved to press it to his arm. I stood up quickly, taking out my wand as well, and pointing it at Akito.

"_Expelliarmus_!" I shouted, and Akito's wand flew from his hand and hit the wall behind him. He was in such a state of shock that he didn't do anything. I knew Shigure, Ron, and Hermione could hear me, for after I shouted the spell, I heard the door rattle as they tried to get in.

"Oh, move over!" I heard Hermione's voice shout. "A_lohomora_!" The lock clicked open and everyone burst into the room. It seems that Tohru, Kyo, and their friends had joined Shigure, Ron, and Hermione outside of the door.

"You're working for Voldemort?" Hermione shouted the question in surprise when she noticed the Dark Mark. At this, Akito snapped out of his shock. He whirled around and lunged for his wand.

"_Levicorpus_!" I shouted in panic. Hermione hated me using the spells of the Half-Blood Prince, but she didn't seem mad this time. Akito hung upside-down in mid-air glaring at us.

"Let me down, boy!" He shouted at me.

"I don't think so," I said. "Hermione, go get Remus and Tonks." She nodded and dashed off.

"What are you planning to do?" He asked.

"Wait for Remus and Tonks, dark wizards are their specialty after all," I said. We stood there waiting until, suddenly, I saw a red jet of light shooting towards me. I was able to dodge, but at the expense of letting Akito fall to the floor. I looked up to see a pale, grey eyed, blond boy standing in the doorway the led outside.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" I asked in surprise.

"I overheard you saying you were going to Japan," he said. "So, I got my mother to buy me a plane ticket, and I followed you. Oh, she also called Akito for me so he was ready for me when I arrived. And now, I can do this." He said, rolling up his left sleeve.

"I knew it!" I said when I saw the Dark Mark on him. "Told you, Ron."

"Okay, I believe you now," he said. "But Hermione's not going to be happy."

"She'll have to get over the fact that she'll be wrong sometimes," I said. Ron and I were so into our conversation that, by the time I looked back at Malfoy, he had already pressed his wand to his arm.

"Damn," I said under my breath.

"Soon, Potter, the Dark Lord will be here, and there's nothing you can do about it," Malfoy sneered.

"We can get out of here," said the familiar voice of Remus Lupin behind us. "_Stupefy_!" He shot the red light at Malfoy, and I quickly followed his lead and stunned Akito.

"Let's go, Harry," Tonks said, grabbing my arm. We ran out of Akito's house and back to Hatori's house.

"We can't stay here," Remus said. "We need somewhere safe to go. What about your house, Shigure?"

"No, Akito could find you there," Hitori said.

"But for now, it's probably the best place we can go," Remus said. "We need plane tickets."

"Alright, I can get those when we get back to my house," Shigure said. "Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, you guys need to stay here. Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, wait, where's Yuki?"

"Upstairs," Kyo said.

"Go get him, we need to leave," Shigure said. "Now!

Within a few minutes, everyone had gathered downstairs.

"Okay," Remus said, now taking charge. "Take only one set of clothes, we don't want it to look like we fled, that way we'll have some time before You-Know-Who finds us. And, Harry, do us all a favor and keep him out of your head."

"Okay, I'll do my best," I said. Everything was happening so quickly, I really could not tell what was going on until we had all piled into Shigure's car and were speeding back to his house.

**A/N: Alright, hope the chapter wasn't too short, and I hope there wasn't a cliffhanger because I really didn't intend that. Anyways, hope you liked it, and please review!**


End file.
